Just a lie
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Él seguiría firme con su decisión,tratando de no pensar en todo aquel dolor que sentía, a pesar de ser consciente sobre la situación en la cual se encontraban: todo aquel tiempo que habían pasado juntos, todas las noches que habían compartido, todas las caricias que le había proporcionado, no significaban nada... no eran mas que una simple mentira...


**Declaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertence, es obra de Yana Toboso.**

**Hola holaa! Vine con una nueva historia de uno de mis animes favoritos, y esta linda narración esta dedicadiiisima a mi amiga Ryoma Echizen-Prince n.n espero te guste y feliz cumpleaños! :DD Ok, fue hace mas de dos semanas, en verdad lo siento por tardarme tanto,soy demasiado distraída y floja T.T**

**Dejo que sigan leyendo ñ.ñ**

_Just a lie…_

Sus ojos zafiros se posaron en aquel cielo gris que cubría la ciudad de Londres por completo, una tormenta se aproximaba, y se podía apreciar perfectamente aquel aire de tranquilidad que había antes de que una catástrofe se desatara. Su mirada se había vuelto melancólica y sus pensamientos se perdieron en un mar de oscuros matices. Los recuerdos de cuando había sido un humano eran fugaces, y en su mayoría dolorosos, pero con el correr del tiempo se desvanecían, logrando que el joven ingles se volviera más insensible con el resto del mundo, llegando a un punto del cual no había retorno. Finas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre la ciudad, con lentitud y tranquilidad, casi imperceptibles a la vista. Pocas veces reparaba en pequeños detalles como el clima, pero en esta ocasión la lluvia había logrado un efecto diferente en el demonio. Extendió su mano, viendo superficialmente como las gotas de agua mojaban su palma, todavía conservaba vagos recuerdos de cuando era niño y ese clima terminaba arrullándolo en las noches. Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y volvió a su posición inicial, mientras que la leve precipitación que observaba se convertía bruscamente en una tormenta. Su cuerpo estaba quieto y tranquilo, disfrutando de la sensación de frescura que obtenía al sentir la lluvia sobre su piel y la fría brisa de otoño. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda logrando que su cuerpo entero se tensara, _él _lo había vuelto a encontrar.

-Joven amo, debe regresar a su hogar, se encuentra empapado debido a la tormenta- el demonio de traje negro se acerco a él sosteniendo una sombrilla que lo protegía , esperando una respuesta.

-Tsk, está bien, llévame de vuelta- su ceño se frunció y un resoplido salió de su boca, otra vez habían frustrado sus planes de escape.

El mayordomo tomo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos al joven demonio, cargándolo, y logrando al mismo tiempo cubrir al niño de la lluvia. Sus ojos azules miraron de soslayo el paisaje antes de su retirada, y un último suspiro salió de sus labios. El camino hasta la residencia no se encontraba a gran distancia, pero se había vuelto largo y silencioso, asemejándose a una tortura. Entraron al lugar mojando en consecuencia la entrada, pero la importancia de aquello era nula para ambos. El mayor condujo sus pasos hasta la sala de baño, para desvestir a su amo y depositarlo en la blanca tina. Comenzó a limpiar el pequeño y frágil cuerpo del otro demonio, enjuagando la blanca espuma de su anatomía. Terminado su labor seco su cuerpo y vistió al joven con sus habituales pijamas, para trasladarlo en esta ocasión a la habitación del menor.

Se podía apreciar a través del gran ventanal el cielo nocturno cubierto de nubes negras, y como las gotas de lluvia caían violentamente, golpeando el cristal de su ventana. Se encontraba apaciblemente sobre su lecho, siendo arropado por las manos de su mayordomo sin ningún tipo de apuro, y todo aquello era realizado en un silencio sepulcral.

-Si me lo permite joven amo, me retirare- hace ya varios siglos el mayor había dejado la costumbre de velar por su sueño, aunque lo único que él hacía era simplemente cerrar sus parpados y relajarse, pero últimamente aquella rutina había cambiado drásticamente. La pequeña mano del joven ingles tomo rápidamente el brazo del otro demonio, deteniendo sus acciones.

-Quiero que lo hagamos esta noche, Sebastian… es una orden- sus palabras eran decididas y su actitud desafiante, mientras que sus ojos se conectaron con aquellos rubíes de apariencia opaca, que le devolvían una fría mirada.

-Yes, my lord- adoraba escuchar esas dulces palabras siendo pronunciadas de aquellos finos labios, las manos del mayor comenzaron a despojar al menor de sus prendas, acariciando lascivamente la piel pálida que iba siendo descubierta. Sus labios expertos recorrían todo su cuerpo, sacando gemidos de placer del menor, mientras sus manos llegaban al miembro semi-erecto del joven, comenzando a masajearlo con maestría, logrando que el cuerpo bajo el suyo se retorciera de placer.

Los pensamientos del de grises cabellos eran confusos, y su mente estaba nublada por la lujuria del momento, aun así, su corazón no podía evitar comprimirse de dolor. Sabía perfectamente que todo aquello que vivía no era más que un engaño que el mismo había creado. Cada suave caricia que recibía de ese demonio era una droga para él, necesitaba de ellas y del calor que el otro le brindaba cuando estaban en esa situación. La mano libre del sirviente se encargo de retirar sus propios pantalones, para que luego introdujera de una sola estocada su miembro dentro de la estrecha cavidad, arrancando un sonoro gemido de los labios del menor.

Ciel ya no sabía cuando aquellas acciones habían dejado de dolerle físicamente y en su lugar se habían vuelto demasiado placenteras y necesarias. No reconocía las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo al sentir el roce de esas manos ajenas sobre su piel desnuda, ya no podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Sus cuerpos se movían en un mismo compas, que a cada instante se volvía mas intenso, las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y certeras. Al mismo tiempo que sucedía esto, la hábil mano del mayordomo se encargaba de satisfacer con caricias el miembro de su amo. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos invadían la habitación, mientras que el éxtasis se apoderaba del más joven, culminando en la mano de su sirviente, el cual luego de un par de arremetidas más al cuerpo del menor termino derramándose en su interior.

La mirada azulada se encontraba perdida, al igual que sus confusos pensamientos. Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su pálida mejilla, no estaba seguro acerca de las acciones que tomaba en los últimos tiempos. En un principio pensó que podría resistir todo el dolor que obtenía a cambio de una felicidad ficticia que el mismo trataba de crear. Durante los últimos años había estado conforme con ese cambio de rutina, trataba de disfrutar a pleno aquella mentira, pero sus esfuerzos por aguantar toda la situación eran derribados sencillamente por la mirada de aquel demonio.

Hubo un tiempo en el cual pudo sumergirse en esa farsa por completo y gozarla dichosamente, pero al abrir los sus ojos obtuvo un fuerte golpe que termino por derribarlo, llevándolo de vuelta a la asquerosa realidad, aquella que se había negado a aceptar.

Todavía recordaba como hace unos meses, como en una de sus tantas noches juntos, le había pedido un beso al de cabellos azabaches. No podía rechazar aquella petición de su amo, pero su actitud había sido completamente fría y distante, volviendo aquel contacto algo completamente vano y superficial, sin ninguna clase de sentimientos de por medio, causándole un gran dolor al joven Phantomhive.

No estaba seguro sobre qué cosa lo hería mas, saber que sus estúpidos y absurdos sentimientos no eran correspondidos, o el hecho de que Sebastian no sentía ni siquiera odio por su persona, era completamente ignorado, y no conseguía el suficiente interés del mayor como para que se molestara simplemente en sentir algo mas por él, y en ese momento fue cuando todo se había acomodado perfectamente en su cabeza, dándole a entender un simple mensaje que por alguna razón no había sido capaz de descifrar al principio.

Sebastian solo estaba a su lado, complacía sus caprichos y lo hacía suyo, solo por el contrato. Ni siquiera por su alma, solo ese maldito contrato lo unía con él.

El pequeño demonio decidió dejar de divagar con sus pensamientos, y le ordeno luego de aquello a su mayordomo que se retirara a otra habitación esa noche. Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas al pie de la letra luego de que su sirviente se vistiera completamente, dejando al menor en su soledad.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios, el estaba destinado a sufrir, y por eso seguiría resistiendo todo aquel juego que se había convertido en tortura, tratando de no pensar en todo aquel dolor que sentía, aunque sabía que todo aquello que vivía en el presente, su relación con Sebastian y sus acciones, no eran nada, no eran nada más que una simple mentira.

**Fin**

**Lo termineee! Luego de estar toda la noche en vela para poder concentrarme y transcribir esto, por fin lo termine TwT No estoy muy segura respecto al aburrido final, pero creo que pudo haber sido peor, ¿no? xD**

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda n.n Ryoma Echizen-prince, en verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir esta mísera historia, pero mis actividades diarias y la flojera me ganaron T.T espero te guste aunque sea un poquito, trate de hacer algo que fuera "decente", pero esto fue el resultado ._. Bueno, como dije antes pudo haber sido peor no? -.-U de nuevo, perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subirlaaa TTwTT **

**Sin mas que decir, mis saludos a todos los lectores, y un fuerte abrazo a mi amigaa :DD y se despide esta humilde autora n_n**

**Bakaa-chan~~**


End file.
